


there's more to discover

by dimplesandcurls



Series: showing appreciation [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad French, Bad Puns, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Appreciation Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reveal, Yoyo Challenge, i'll fix this, it's an actual tag, so much terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesandcurls/pseuds/dimplesandcurls
Summary: The cat's out of the bag and wants to learn how to use a yoyo to participate in the yoyo challenge.





	there's more to discover

“Yes, _chéri_?” Adrien practically purred as a response to Marinette’s surprised squeal of calling him one of his many favorite nicknames that Ladybug calls him. His brain is on autopilot right now, and he’s surprised he hasn’t fainted or anything akin to that.

Marinette somehow had gotten over her surprised stage the moment she saw Chat Noir’s cocky smile on Adrien’s face. Silently, she borrowed Ladybug’s confidence when it comes to Chat Noir’s flirtatious remarks and decided to let her Ladybug persona take over for a while and relinquish this moment. “ _Mon chaton_ , how come your puns aren’t as charming as you?” She cooed at him whilst putting her other hand against his cheek, her thumb brushing against the bottom of his eye. 

The gesture caused Adrien to buckle his legs to prevent him from melting from her touch and widened Chat Noir’s signature smile on his lips. “But _mademoiselle,_ you and I both know that my puns have a special place in your heart.” He said as his thumb caressed the spot where he kissed his lady’s soft petit hand.

Marinette tried her best not to roll her eyes whilst a playful smirk dances on her lips. “Will it make you feel better if I’ll say “yes”?”

With Chat Noir’s unrelenting boldness by his side, Adrien replied “Will you be more than happy to say “yes” to me if I’ll ask you out on a date?” 

“Well—“ 

Before she could’ve gotten the chance to finish, a cough from behind them was heard, startling the two of them as if it was a reminder that they were not alone in the first place and that they should snap out of their own little bubble. “Uh, excuse me, did we miss something here?” Alya crossed both of her arms against her chest and gave the two of her friends a disappointing look.

Because of sudden greeting of her friend, Marinette snatched her hand away from Adrien’s reach as if a single touch from him could burn her skin. The lost of the warmth from his hand that he used to hold Marinette’s hand with grew suddenly cold, and Adrien silently wished for the warmth back, but he can’t.

It’s like when their own little moment got rudely interrupted by their friends, Marinette and Adrien somehow woke up from being possessed their alter egos and reverted back to being their old timid Marinette and Adrien self.

“N-nothing.” Marinette stuttered out as she looked down at the floor. Adrien gave his very best not to put his fingers on her chin so she can look up to him as he cheers her up but he couldn’t do that, not right now, especially when Alya and Nino are looking at them expectedly.

Adrien mourned to get back his and Marinette’s cute conversation before Alya and Nino interrupted them. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his friends in a certain passion, but not to an extent where he’ll let them ruin something as special as this for him.

“Dude, are you like, sick or something? Like, what’s with the nicknames?” Nino asked, breaking the eerie silence surrounding the four of them.

Adrien was about to defend himself and say that he’s fine and nothing is wrong, but Marinette beat him to it. “Ehh,” Marinette let out a nervous laughter and immediately grabbed Adrien’s wrist. “About that… we can talk about it later, right? Okay, cool, gotta go, bye!” With that, she pulled Adrien as they ran from their best friends. Shouts of ‘come back here’ and ‘we are not yet done discussing this’ were heard as they sped off from the sticky situation they were facing.

Without knowing where to go, Marinette ran and ran until they reached the end of the hallway. Adrien didn’t protest, feeling a little bit overwhelmed from the sudden revelation. While getting dragged around the hallway, he tried to take in the fact that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person. The _same_ person. How did he not see that coming?

Marinette had somehow dragged him all the way to an empty classroom. The moment they got inside the classroom, she shut the door too quickly as rested her back against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

Adrien and Marinette were all alone now with an elephant in the room. The two of them looked up at each other’s eyes, blue meets green. 

“S-so,” Adrien started as he tried his best not to look away. There were a thousand and one questions that were playing inside his head right now, all revolving around the fact that Marinette _is_ Ladybug, but instead, he asked, “What do we tell them?”

Marinette bit her bottom lip and sighed, “Honestly, I don’t really know.” She said as she nervously took a step closer to him. He looked at her, but her gaze is still cast on the floor. “I’m afraid Alya might ask me a million questions about what just happened earlier, and— _oh mon dieu_ , I-I can’t believe I shamelessly said all those things with you earlier, I’m so sorry for that.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Why are you sorry about what happened?” Finally, his fingers made its way to her chin as he gently tilted her head upwards to look at her in the eyes. He offered a small smile, “I quite enjoyed our little _chat_ from earlier, and I hope you share the same sentiment.”

Upon finishing the statement, Marinette huffed and rolled her eyes whilst her lips turned upwards slightly. “Again with the puns.” She said as she lightly pulled his hand away from her chin and then cupped his hand between both of her hands. “Actually, I-I also enjoyed that chat of ours. I found it funny and it just felt really _natural_ for me.” She said as her thumb absentmindedly drew small circles against Adrien’s hand.

Adrien gave her a short nod as he willed himself not to blush from the wonderful feeling of his lady’s hands cupping his. “I _purr_ etty know that feeling myself.”

“ _Oh mon dieu_.” Marinette said exasperatedly as she withdrew her hands from his and put it on either side of her hips. A playful smile danced on her lips as she said, “Okay, Adrien, yep, you’re absolutely the real Chat Noir. Nobody could rival the excessive amount of cat puns he could make in a day.” She laughed.

Marinette’s laughter reminded him of his lady’s laughter. Another thing that he failed to notice before the revelation of their identities. Adrien put on a grin, “So, are you still up to that date I asked earlier? You know, since you never really get to answer that question earlier.”

Her laughter had died down, but a smile was still plastered on Marinette’s face. She hummed as she pondered over his question. “A date, huh? Well, with that little charisma of yours, then I can say I’m _paws_ itive about that date.” 

Blinking twice, Adrien raised both of his eyebrows from the unexpected response. “Wait, did you just—“

“Did I what?” 

“Did you just say _I_ have charisma?” Adrien asked with a very excited tone.

Marinette chuckled, finding Adrien and his actions terrifyingly adorable. “Now, now, don’t let your ego get the best of you. I can’t believe I made a pun, yet the thing that caught your attention was the mention of your charisma.”

“Can’t say I’m not impressed by the cat pun. I must’ve rubbed on you so badly. Anyway, have I mentioned that your dance with your yoyo was just absolutely _purr_ fect?”

“You’ve said that twice now.” Marinette commented. Truly, even though Adrien has complimented her dance by calling it _purr_ fect (pun intended) for the second time, his compliment still affected her like the first one.

An idea popped into Adrien’s mind, and he voiced it out before it could’ve gotten a chance to leave his mind. “Would you mind teaching me how to use a yoyo?”

“I’d love to. Why?” Marinette pulled out the yoyo that she’s used from earlier from the back pocket of her pants.

Adrien spared a glance at the yoyo and looked up to Marinette. “Well, I want to submit something for Ladybug Appreciation Week.”


End file.
